This invention is in the field of animal trapping means and is more specifically directed to a new and improved humane rat capturing device that is highly efficient in achieving its intended purpose yet is economical to manufacture and use.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved rat capturing or trapping device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved rat trap that is economical to produce and highly effective in achieving its intended purpose of trapping rats.
A better understanding of the manner in which the preferred embodiment of the invention accomplishes the objects of the invention will be enabled when the following detailed description is considered in conjunction with the appended drawings in which: